Keeping History
by Life will be good
Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later, Gringrotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker and a potions master.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Paring: Undecided**

 **Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Hi! It's me again, Fairilina. Sorry for being missing but I was hit with a couple flames that scared me away from writing.**

 **However, I'm braver now and have started this fic that I will using for both the Ron Weasley Appreciation Challenge and the DxD(Revival) Challenge.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Break away**_

 **Read and Review**

* * *

It was odd how life worked, really. The things you used to hate turned into things you love. At least that's how Ronald Weasley saw it. After the war, he became an auror exactly the way he wanted to, helped catch all the death eaters and had them shipped off to Azkaban but afterwards he had nothing to do. Catching common criminals just wasn't the same anymore so he took more risks, did more life-threatening missions, worked harder and on top of that: Hermione expected him to settle down with her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They were at a holiday gathering at Neville's place a few days before Yule when everything went downhill.

"So when are you guys going to settle down?" asked Ginny flashing the engagement ring on her finger as she grinned.

Ron shook his head, "Not yet. I need some time."

Hermione hearing in on their conversation, walked up and asked with an edge to her words,"How much time? What do you need? Even Harry is settling down, why can't you?"

"'Mione I need some time, I'm ready for that yet." Ron replied.

Hermione scoffed, and raised her voice, "Then,when will you be ready?"

Ron sighed, and replied calmly even while seeing the witch's agitation, "I don't know."

Hermione was outraged, she yelled at him. "YOU NEVER KNOW ANYTHING. I HAVE STUCK WITH YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU CAN'T EVEN AGREE TO SETTLE DOWN? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERED IN THIS WAR OR LOST SOMEONE TO IT. YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING SPECIAL? WELL YOU'RE NOT. YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING AND YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP. I AM TIRED AND DONE WITH YOU. I HAVE TRIED TO HELP AND TO BE PATIENT BUT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR NIGHTMARES AND YOUR CONSTANT ATTENTION SEEKING. GET OVER YOURSELF ALREADY. NO ONE WOULD WANT TO PUT UP WITH A WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE LIKE YOU."

Ron didn't yell back, didn't scream at her, he didn't look angry.

If anything, he looked resigned and slightly saddened when he said, "You're right. You should move on with your life and forget me."

And just like that he turned and left.

Ginny had turned to glare at the still visibly agitated witch the minute her brother had disappeared through the floo and if looks could kill, Hermione would have died 12 times over already.

"How could you do that? Do you have no regard for his feelings? "She yelled, "Harry may have settled down but that's because he's always been on his own and forced to grow up too early. He also has nightmares but he is in no way disturbing my sleep. I love him, all of him: the good, the bad, and everything in between. For Merlin's sake! He died and came back. He needed some reassurance that he did have some control over his own choices. But Ron? Ron likes to take things slow and wait for the opportune moment when it actually matters to him. You know him. He doesn't study but he is a brilliant strategist the only problem is that he takes his time and people don't like waiting for him. I thought you were different seeing as you waited for him all these years but it looks like I was wrong. You were just like everyone else who gave up on him."

Hermione remained unconcerned and so Ginny scowled and walked away.

* * *

 **Sort of a weird ending but I think the summary is promising and I know a lot people see this trope/idea thing and it is overdone quite a bit but I plan on making my story a little different.**

 **When the Trio breaks up or conflict occurs, Hermione and Ron is usually portrayed as the bad guys. However, Hermione often sides with Harry. I wanted to write a story where Hermione and Ron were in conflict and (spoiler alert) Harry sides with Ron.**

 **I feel like people rarely appreciate Ron so this was born. Don't worry though, guys. This will be packed with so many feels it's not even funny. For real, it will be borderline AU but you will fall in love in with Ron for it. At least that's my goal and what happened to me while writing it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Drop a review on your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Paring: Undecided**

 **Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Hi! It's me, Fairilina. Don't shoot me and just to clarify don't like don't read! About Hermione's OOCness last chapter. She is not like that 100% of the time. It's just happened. She probably regrets it but things happen all the time that we wish we didn't do. Anyway, as for Ron. I wanted a non typical Ron who is rational, hurt and all together awesome.**

* * *

Molly had initially taken the news of Ron's departure surprisingly well. She yelled a bit but for the most part didn't seem affected. She merely muttered about children and their ridiculous temper tantrums. Ron had already moved out and had his own flat in London. It was properly warded but not yet connected to the floo as he had only recently bought it. He left an address for them but not being very knowledgeable about London let alone the muggle world, they did not find it.

Yule, New Year and Easter all came and went but nothing seemed to be wrong. The holidays were still cheerful and passed without incident. His brothers and sister would come in and occasionally glance at the clock on the wall but it would always say traveling or lost. More time passed and the youngest Weasley boy wasn't spoken of. It was almost a year later when one of his older brothers couldn't take it anymore.

Bill **(1)** had not witnessed the argument at Neville's party but he had seen how his brother had been fading since the war. He remembered the day he first noticed something wrong.

 _It was a frosty evening in February and Ron had been sitting by the lake a few miles away from the Burrow. Bill knew he'd be here as it was his favorite place to be ever since they had been little. He was leaning against the willow across from the lake, with his knees drawn to his chest and his hands under his knees. He didn't seem to notice as Bill approached nor did he seem aware when Bill had eased down beside him. Bill made to take a glance at Ron's face and paused as he saw the expression on his face. It was an expression so hopeless, so lost, so_ _ **sad**_ _, that it clenched Bill's heart to see. Ron was looking like he wanted that lake to swallow him whole._

 _Bill wanted nothing but to be able to engulf his youngest brother in a hug but knew that if he surprised Ron, he would be hexed six ways to Sunday so instead he simply said, "I thought I'd find you here."_

 _Ron's head flipped around so fast that it was a miracle his neck hadn't snapped. The smile that graced his features was so bright and happy that Bill would have thought the expression from before was never there but he knew what he had seen and the war taught him to never dismiss anything. He wondered then how many times, he had seen Ron have an expression like that and how many times he dismissed it. As he idly chattered he also wondered how many times other people had seen it and disregarded it, assuming that Ron never had any troubles._

And so at a Yule dinner at the burrow, a year after Ron had disappeared, a dam burst.

As they sat there eating, Bill was very upset. Fleur tried to calm him down but understood what he felt; if any of Fleur's brothers or sisters had been treated the way Ron had been, not that that would ever happen, the other siblings would make Azkaban seem like a playground to the tormentor.

Arthur spoke,the anger in his was evident, "Looks like Ron didn't come once again."

Molly responded, "I'd prefer if he didn't come at all. The boy was acting like a hooligan. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, not committing himself to sweet little Hermione. I taught him better than that. He cannot just go and-"

Bill cut her off, "and what? Be himself? Do the right thing and not give Hermione something he's not ready to give? Charlie, Percy, and Fred aren't married yet, what about them? Are they scorned by you? In fact, Charlie was engaged and broke off his engagement but were you mad at him? No, of course not." Bill blinked back the tears as he remember the expression on Ron's face that day by the lake; he flashed back to all the times Ron was treated badly by the rest of the family, the way no one ever noticed and the first time he received a hiding from their mother, "Ron was always the one who was hated. You always gave him the worst punishments. I still remember the first time you gave him a hiding. Dad had taken Charlie, Percy, Fred and George to Diagon alley to get school supplies for Charlie and I. I was sick so I couldn't go and Ron, Mum and Ginny were going to stay home anyway. I heard the sound of something breaking and the sound of mum yelling. You raged at him and told him he would get a good hiding for what he'd done. He cried and screamed and I wanted nothing more than to run in and help but I could barely get out of bed; Ron begged for it to stop but you gave him the 40 swats you said you would even though when Charlie set the kitchen on **fire** you stopped at 15. "

Molly opened her mouth to defend herself but Bill didn't give her the chance, "Don't you DARE try to say that beating a toddler so hard that he could barely move was justified. Don't you DARE try to say that it is right for a 13 year old to hold his youngest brother, **a three year old** at the time, as he cried himself to exhaustion asking you why their mother hated him and called him a worthless waste of space. I asked Mum why she did what she did. And you know what she said?" He turned to his siblings and family friends as obviously they had not heard this before and looked like they wanted to know why "She said that he deserved it for breaking the dishes and ruining the meal she had made. I could not believe it but I shrugged and thought it was a one time thing because after that I never really paid attention to what was happening to Ron. I thought about school and the following years had me worried about OWLs, NEWTs and employment and once I was employed by Gringotts, the little time I spent with the family, I paid attention to Charlie, Percy, the twins or Ginny. I regretfully didn't spend any time with or pay attention to Ron."

Bill paused to take a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down.

Molly, seeing the anger on children's faces, took the chance to try and defend herself, "That's preposterous! All of you are treated equally, same punishments, same rewards, same attention and same everything. To think that you could say such a thing!"

Charlie was the one who spoke up this time, "I know you never treated Ron well. You didn't give him the same praise or respect for anything that he did. The first thing you did when the burrow was fixed after the war was to berate Ron for when he went with Harry and Hermione to hunt Horcruxes."

Arthur finally mustered up the courage to speak but Percy beat him to it, "When I became a prefect you showered me in praise, bought me a new owl and robes even as stuck up and prideful I was being. However, when Ron became a prefect you didn't say a word. No congratulations, nothing. You treated him worse the dirt you treated me like when I said I disowned the rest of the family."

The table's occupants took in a sharp breath at the mention of what they all had thought was Percy's betrayal. It was later revealed that during the war, while Percy had joined the ministry of his free will, he continued to follow orders, degrade and reject his family later on because the death eaters had threatened and later captured his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. **(2)** Fudge was in fact being bribed by Lucius Malfoy and was in league with many death eaters and was not above doing what he could to keep himself in control of the ministry and keeping tabs on Dumbledore and those close to him was a priority. Percy had refused but the threat hanging over his girlfriend had him doing so. However, he cared about his family and smart enough to escape having to spy by making them angry at him and estranging himself from them while telling his superiors that they hated and distrusted him for working under Crouch. They believed him but in anger captured Penelope and tortured her. They took photos of her torment and sent them to Percy in order to make him more obedient. Percy managed to rescue her a couple months before the final battle and they spent time on the run until Aberforth Dumbledore hid them in his cellar where no one would find them. Unfortunately Penelope had many injuries due to the torture and with them unable to reach a healer not much could be done to help her. When Aberforth informed them of the battle commencing, Penelope saw Percy's worry and told him to go and help. She told him not to worry about her and focus on his family so with great reluctance and great relief, Percy headed to Hogwarts to join the fray. (The battle was canon)

During the celebration, Percy snuck away to check on Penelope to find her already dead. Her lifeless eyes stared above. A smile graced her lips. A letter for Percy clutched in her hand. Percy was never quite the same after the war and most people attributed it to being in the war or losing Fred. He was going to keep it a secret because he deserved the scorn but he revealed it in order to help George.

George sighed and rose, "Percy has a point even with the scorn we never treated him too badly but we treated Ron horribly. F….Fred.. and I were always pretty harsh when we pranked him but we just wanted to tough him up. I regret it sometimes but it's too late now."

The sibling sighed as they realized that it was true. It was too late to do anything about it. It was so long ago that it all happened and on top of it all Ron wasn't here.

Bill spoke up once more, "I'm tired of this mum. I know that you can be harsh but I never realized how harsh. Now Ron is out Merlin knows where and Merlin knows if he'll ever come back. My only question is why? Why do you hate him so much?"

Ginny finally voiced her thoughts, " used to complain about how I had to be all careful and that Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ron were so lucky because they didn't have to deal with being a used to tell me about how mum had wished for a girl in fact when Ron was born they couldn't determine the gender so she hoped he was a girl and was very disappointed when he wasn't. He said that I should be glad mum loves me so much to pay special attention to me for being a girl. I should have realized that he said that because mum didn't like **him**. I should have realized what kind of reason is that anyway? That's no excuse!"

Arthur had enough and stood, "Now listen here. I'll have you know we didn't treat Ron badly. We treated the same as you. It's just that we wanted him to understand that he had high expectations to live up to. You can't fault us for having a little heavier hand than we had with you. The boy deserved it. Look around he's not here. It didn't make a difference did it? He's disrespectful and not here. Now I don't want anyone speaking his name. I don't want any conflicts in this family."

"What about Ron? Isn't he part of our family?"Ginny asked, "How dare you?"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU? Look at this disrespect. Not anymore. I don't want to hear his name spoken in this house. We raised that boy and this is what we got in return? He has always been ungrateful and I don't want you defending him!" said Arthur and took his seat.

Molly gasped and all of the siblings stood in outrage at this.

Bill turned to Fleur, "I thinks it's time we'll leave. I've had enough."

Fleur nodded, inwardly seething. How could anyone be so horrid to their children? As they headed to the floo, Bill turned to look at his parents; his horror mounting at how resolute they looked,"You may had abandoned him but I'll be damned if I do so as well!"

* * *

 **1) I picked Bill for multiple reasons: because he is the oldest, he sees things, he's a rebel, etc, etc. The main reason will be seen shortly.**

 **2) I will write another fic about this if 3 people manage to ask about it or talk about it.**

 **So what'd you think? I promise I didn't just put this to have Molly bashing. I just wanted to show a fic where Molly and Arthur can be a bit bitter towards a child for a silly reason which slowly grow into hatred stemmed from flaws added up even though all the other children are treated well. This is something that actually happens. I know because I've witnessed it. The mother is nice to everyone except that one child who she is exceptionally harsh with. Even her siblings have noticed.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think and if you are following A Secret Worth Mentioning and are waiting for an update, I have hit a major writer's block so please send some ideas. Thanks!**


	3. A long absence

**Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Paring: Undecided**

 **Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Hello peeps! I am alive! I managed to update somewhat reasonably as well. I still need ideas for A Secret Worth Mentioning so that's not being updated. On the bright side. I have couple one shots that should be up hopefully before or around New Year. **

**Anyway, this chapter is some info on what went on with Ron.**

 **Read and Please review.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A long Absence_

Ron spent some time disappearing. He decided to live in a small integrated community in which both muggles and wizards lived peacefully both equally aware of each other and equally accepting. The village was a well known place people stumbled upon and never quite left. Of course people didn't actually know but they are many things you can hear in conversations and rumors especially when you're looking to disappear. It had everything that was necessary for its residents and so people did not leave very often if at all. There was a large mansion just off the side of the town a little ways into the woods but nobody bought it because there were ghosts haunting it.

At first he didn't believe it probably just some dark curse or something but when he went to tour it, he found that there were indeed two ghosts in the residence.

He was walking towards the second floor study when he heard the sound of talking. He knocked and opened the door to find a couple sitting opposite each other engaged in idle chatter. It was a nice older couple albeit a ghost one and when they noticed him; they turned to him, features bank and waited for him to start screaming.

He simply smiled and asked,"Would you mind if I moved in here?"

He could read the shock on their faces, but the man recovered quickly and said, "Yes, you may stay. It was very kind of you to ask. Most people never stick around once they caught sight of us, let alone maintain a conversation. It's nice to meet you. We are the previous residents of the house, Mary and Todd Keathe. "

Mary piped in, "While we have each other, it would be nice to have some company."

He bought the mansion after that, cleaned it, bought furniture that wasn't already there and chatted with the couple. He didn't tell them about the past and they never asked although they did ask what he did for a living. He told them about his unsatisfactory job as an auror. They suggested possible careers for him from robe-making to being a wand crafting most of which were shot down by Ron or said that he didn't have the experience or the requisite.

After being cooped up in the house for almost a year, during which he found a bunch of cookbooks belonging to Mary and with her permission and guidance learned to cook beautifully, the couple decided that if he was looking for a job in something he's interested in, he should learn different things and decide what he likes best.

XCCCCCX CCCCCC CCCCCC

And so it went, Ron found that each of them were well versed in many things and had no qualms about teaching him. Afterall, what else were they to do? Ron continued cooking but also learned archery, knife wielding, gardening, herbology, and a multitude of spells many wandless and/or wordless, that he never knew existed. They were very useful, he even worked on creating his own charms and spells. He learned swordsmanship, dueling, spellcasting, and ward making from Todd. In this way, almost two years passed.

One day, Todd asked if he was good at potions. Ron said that his potions professor's called him the most incompetent member of his family that he's ever had the displeasure to teach. Todd waved it off and said that a potions master could teach the most incompetent student out there. Ron chuckled and said that his professor was a potions master. Todd shook his head and said that he would see just how incompetent he was for himself.

So they went down to learn potions and Todd walked him through making a potion and warding properly due to his inexperience. They continued the practise of all the other lessons at the same time and Ron found that once he understood the art, the rest was fun and he loved creating his own potions. He created many that should they be released to the public they would be considered dark and banned. He dabbled in the dark arts and knew there was a difference in being dark and being evil. He learned that there was adventure in going out and looking for potion ingredients. He also learned that wards weren't alway fail proof especially when it came to potions.

Almost a year after he started taking lessons, Ron decided with the help of the older couple who had become something akin to parents to him that he wanted to change his appearance and become someone else. He told them about his life. He position in his family as the youngest boy and the least noticeable. Bill was head boy and popular, Charlie was the quidditch star, Percy got a nice ministry job fresh out of Hogwarts, the twins were fun and pranksters, Ginny was the girl, the sweet kind girl that captured Harry's heart but him? He wasn't considered smart, funny, great, he was just Ron. His parent didn't really give him a second glance. Sure he had become a war hero but so had his family and he had always simply been known as Harry Potter's shadow.

The Keathes taught him otherwise and he learned to believe himself worthy of the Keathes' love and affection as well as love them back. So with those thoughts in mind he changed through spells and potions all permanent. He never liked his tall lanky appearance and large hands so he made himself smaller and more petite with delicate but worn hands. He grew long waist length hair that changed to an deep ebony color. He refused Todd suggestion of having a mustache. While beards were much too plebeian for most purebloods' taste some had mustaches. He changed his blue eyes to silver swirls. He also altered his cheekbones and thinned his face slightly. There were such basic changes but enough so that no one would recognize him. The Keathe 's were worried about age similarities so he took a potion that made him 16 years old physically but retain his mind. He became Marley Winsworth Keathe. He slowly went out to shop once in awhile in main wizarding markets and even learned the mirror speak charm. It allowed communication from mirror to mirror and helped him talk to the Keathes when out of the house. He would occasionally do mission and things for people, all illegal at least in the muggle world but paid in cash; after all, he had to earn money somehow. Most muggles with powerful positions knew about wizardkind or at least that there were people with powers out there and sought to use them for their purposes. He wore a mask and never gave his name but in the underworld, he was notoriously known as the Silver Mist, a man without fear. He did the most dangerous missions and the most ruthless kills. Of course the real reason he did them was because he wanted adventure and danger the way he felt in the war. Harry might have moved on, most likely looking forward to not having to worry about Voldemort after him and so many lives depending on him but Ron loved the feel of fighting and the danger.

He found that Mary had been a medi-wizard and Todd had been a potions master in life. He also learned that they had a very rare library in their house and that many of the books were interesting and fun to read. In fact, he learned multiple languages such as French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian and even Gobbledegook. Before he knew it, 6 more years had passed (10 years since he left Hermione that day).

However, he couldn't keep doing this forever even if it did come with a nice pay check. One day, with the prompting of Mary and Todd, he finally went out to get himself a job at Gringotts because they were independent of the wizarding world and probably wouldn't ask too many questions.

He walked up to a counter and said to the goblin, "I'd like to speak to Griphook."

The goblin nodded and turned muttering under his breath in Gobbledegook, " _Stupid Wizard, demanding service. Asking for the Chief Goblin. No respect, not even a greeting."_

Marley **(A/N:I'm going to call him Marley from now on.)** heard and a mischievous grin spread on his face as he responded, in Gobbledegook, " _My apologies for being disrespectful but I assumed you wouldn't appreciate wizard greetings and that there should be regard for the other patrons. It seemed I was wrong. I apologize._ " He ended with a bowed head for effect.

The goblin gaped at him along with the couple standing to the left in front of an empty counter. Harley chuckled inwardly as the goblin finally recovered and left most likely to call Griphook.

Sure enough, less than a minute later the goblin returned and said, "Griphook will see you now, the last door on the left."

Marley nodded and turned down the hall, speaking in of course gobbledegook, " _may your future financial endeavors be profitable._ "

The goblin stared at him before shaking his head and going about his business most likely aiming to pretend the event hadn't bothered him.

Marley continued onward and knocked as he stood outside Griphook's door.

A deep voice granted him entrance as he opened the door, stepped inside and let the door closed behind him.

Griphook gestured to the chair across from his desk, "Have a seat."

Marley sat down with an inaudible sigh. "I need help and I want a job." he said bluntly.

"What makes you believe I can provide you with a job? Do you have any skills?"Griphook asked.

"I am a man who doesn't exist. I don't have any record of myself but I am a potions master, skilled mediwizard, and a cursebreaker. I am also adept at ward making and various other things _one of them being speaking Gobbledygook._ " Marley noted the surprise flicker across his face for a brief second. "I want help to create an identity and somehow figure a way to create a vague but acceptable background. I hope Gringotts is willing to do so as I am more than willing to work for whatever price."

Marley inwardly smirked as he watched the gears turn inside Griphook head as he weighed the pros and cons. It wouldn't be difficult to forge the documents but placing them might be. However, they would be largely profited if they hired him. While many of their employees had been killed in the war, the rest of the world still functioned and thus much of their profits had dropped. They searched for replacements but not many were qualified. This strange man might make Gringotts a lot of money.

Griphook made his decision, "Are you willing to pay a thousand galleons for your new identity to be created?" At Marley's nod, Griphook continued, "Gringotts is willing to hire you but first what is your name, the one you choose to take on?"

"Marley Winsworth Keathe." Harley replied.

Griphook looked him over searchingly, seeming to find what he was looking for he nodded, "It appears that we are currently in need of a ward maker and we could do with a medi-wizard you have been employed, Mr. Keathe. Is there anything else you want from me?"

Marley seemed to think for a moment,"I want a will for my previous life. Can I do that?"

Griphook nodded, "You most certainly can. You simply have to give a blood sample to prove that you are you and then you can have your will written up."

Marley smiled, "Can you also fake someone's death for example mine 1 month from today? I would of course pay you 500 galleons for doing so. "

Practically gleeful at the thought of a wizard willingly offering such a large sum of money (15 hundred in a single sitting!) Griphook readily consented but told him that it would have to be at a later date. Marley nodded and it was decided that he would return at a later date.

"Now tell me more about your skills and the history we should write up. You are aware of the fact that Keathe is a pureblood name?"

"Yes. I live at their place. I'd like them to be my parents."

Griphook sighed, "Now most of the credentials are easily obtained and just as easy to forge but I must ask seeing as you are such a young man, whose apprentice were you that you were able to become a potions master at this age. At what age did you become a potions master?"

 _Marley's mind flashed back to when he had discovered that he could apprentice himself to Todd. Marley looked up from the book he was reading grinning._

 _Todd frowned at the loony grin lighting the boy's face. He called him a boy because that despite how absolutely terrifying he may be in combat, he was still very innocent. Thanks to the potion the boy was apparently 17 years old but Marley was quite small for a male, a mere 5'5". In truth he looked barely 12 or He looked over the boy and noted that his frame was extremely thin. He would have to get him to eat more but the boy could be stubborn. Nonetheless, Todd would try; the boy looked barely a couple stones._

 _The boy smiled and asked, "Can I be your apprentice?"_

 _Todd's breath caught( as much as a ghost's breath can be) as he looked at the boy who was his son in everything but blood. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of how he had always wanted a son who he could teach potions but their son had died at an age to young to teach and they were unwilling to try for another child and so when they met Marley they were very lucky._

 _Seeing his son? Yes, his son look at him with such hope and admiration he automatically said yes smiling as his son beamed brightly._

"18. I'm currently 20. Did you know that you can apprentice yourself to any potions Master alive or otherwise? Of they have to be there somehow be it a portrait or a ghost. Todd was a potions master so….."

Griphook gasped as he connected the dots rather quickly, "Do you mean to tell you managed to become the apprentice of one of the world's most legendary potions master? The ones whose death wizards all over the world are lamenting? THE Todd Keathe?"

Marley nodded nonchalantly.

"Is there any chance you might be the man they proclaim is next Flamel? The man who managed to bottle and sell invisibility. The man who bothers to make both vastly important things and trifle potions at the same time as selling them at affordable prices. The one people are searching high and low to find?"

Marley blushed but nodded,"Yes."

If possible, Griphook grinned even wider, "Gringotts would like to employ your potions making services as well. All credit will go to you of course and Gringotts will pay for the ingredients or the cost for you to obtain them. We will also be will to pay for your ingredients. We will sell your potions at the virtually the same price since there were such high sales in the first place. "

Marley smiled at the thought of being able to obtain the ingredients that far exceeded his price range.

Griphook asked a little more about the past they would create and together they create a vague but solid backstory for Marley.

Griphook used Marley's contact mirror to speak with the Keathes and after seeing the way the fond way they spoke of Marley, he knew they wouldn't mind if Marley became known as the current Lord Keathe. He also became the Lord of the Ancient house of Rosier through Mary and the Lord of the Noble house of Fawley through Todd's mother. Griphook informed him that being the Lord of two Noble Houses and an Ancient house meant of Keathe gave he would have hold three seats in the Wizengamot.

Finally as all was said and done, Marley shook hands with Griphook and stood to leave. "Be aware that I will floo you for your assignments so let me know when you are unavailable. "

Marley nodded, "Of course. Although feel free to call me whenever, I'm used to working at the oddest of times. "

Griphook looked intrigued by this new information and wanted to ask about his previous employment in order to perhaps know more about his mysterious employee.

Harley saw the question in the Goblin's eye but chose not to answer it directly and instead stated, "I was known as the Silver Mist."

Judging from the widening of the Goblin's eyes, the Goblin knew the name.

Before the Goblin could even respond, Harley turned to the door with a smile and left.

* * *

 **What'd you think? I know I didn't really show too much about the passage of time but I wanted a faster build up.**

 **Who should next chapter feature: Ron or one of the other Weasleys?**

 **chemrunner57: Glad you think so!**

 **Guest: I know, right?**

 **KisunaFuji: Same. I wanted Bill to care because he is the oldest sibling.**

 **Marsetta: No sweat. Thanks for understanding and liking it.**

 **notsing: I agree. It becomes acceptable until the point that it is normal and so you don't really realize until you start to make comparisons and even then the parents typically come up with excuses for it but the truth is there are no excuses.**

 **I find that people often ask why don't you treat him the same way but that shouldn't be the question. The question is why treat someone like that at all.**


	4. Profit from death

**Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Paring: Undecided**

 **Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Hello, this chapter was fun to write! I wrote a lot (4,129 word chapter) in order to apologize for being late and posting irregularity. For those of you who reviewed, followed or favourited, thank you so much!**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **WriterNotAuthor: Thank you!**

 **Chemrunner57: I wanted to give him a new personality and to be honest, I just wanted an excuse for if I slip up and make a character a bit too OOC it is because people change and my headcanon might be different from other people's head canon. As for your vote on who's up, Hermione's POV is in this chapter. You asked what happened to Hermione so here it is.**

 **Marsetta: Glad you liked it. Sorry about the name thing in last chapter.**

 **KisunaFuji: I love independent Ron very much and his new family is awesome. I promise they will not dominate the story but are very important to the story. I got in Ron/Marley's POV and Harry's will most likely appear next chapter.**

 **Notsing: Yes he will reconnect but only as Marley not as Ron.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Profits and Death_

 _Food for thought:_

"Before you can live a part of you has to die. You have to let go of what could have been, how you should have acted and what you wish you would have said differently. You have to accept that you can't change the past experiences, opinions of others at that moment in time or outcomes from their choices or yours. When you finally recognize that truth then you will understand the true meaning of forgiveness of yourself and others. From this point you will finally be free."

-Shannon L. Alder

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Two days later, Griphook sat staring at the papers before him, quill frozen above the pages as he thought about the meeting with Marley. The Goblins were a competent race and weren't like Wizards who defined spells as light or dark and didn't acknowledge muggles. Most of the muggles might be stupid and unaware of the wizarding world but they were ones that consorted with wizards and the like. Wizarding Britain was foolish to not use the power of spells just because they were dark. The rest of the world had no qualms about it. There were still laws, regulations and justice and so the Otherworld was born. Some might say it was like magical equivalent of the underworld and in a way it was. Illegals magical arms dealing, humans both muggles and wizards trafficking, potions and drug dealing, smuggling, thievery, bounty hunters, assassins, soul selling, etc you could find anything and everything there. It didn't matter if you were muggle or wizard as long as you had the means to pay you could get in.

The Silver mist was a well known, an excellent assassin/thief, the man was worth quite a lot. He had many useful potions, spells and cunning that could get the job done more proficiently than others. People were more than willing to pay a pretty penny for such skill.

Yet, his name came from an interesting story. In a legendary battle that took place 5 years ago and put his name on the map, he had been assumed a fool for taking on a job that was definitely impossible. The person who put the job on the market offered an extremely high price; he was an american weapons tycoon with a vendetta against a Spanish drug dealer and wanted to destroy his entire organization. However, despite the price no one accepted because the operation was quite large and the man wanted it done in under a week there was no way one person could do it. Some man accepted it two days before the deadline and was scoffed about but people showed up to check out who it was anyway. The operation was wiped out in under 24 hours. At the HQ of the organization it was a single person against at least a thousand and in a flurry of attacks all of them were dead. The man using some sort of power had hundreds of knives and daggers kill every single person in a few minutes. Later on people describing the battle said the many weapons sailing through the air looked like silver mist. Of course people didn't believe it but after seeing the pensieve memories of the witnesses, people began hiring him and his name swept through the Otherworld and to people such as the goblins who had contacts with people in the Otherworld.

It was amazing that the Silver Mist was working for them but they couldn't let anyone know who it actually was. If they needed him, he would be masked. It was best to let it remain a secret but at least this way Gringotts could frighten those who didn't pay back their debts by saying that the Silver Mist would come for them.

Griphook sighed as that was settled and he thought of his next task to set a time to write Marley's past self's will and fake his death. That wouldn't be too hard to do but it might end up being painful for Marley. Griphook sighed as he realized he needed be quick about it because he wanted Marley working here as soon as possible.

He decided that he would do what makes him to the most profit by having Marley's will written the following day and convincing him to fake his death sooner so that he would be able to quickly employ him after all time is money.

~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~

Two Days later~

Hermione sat staring at raindrops hitting the surface of the lake before her, knees drawn to her chest. 10 years, 10 years had passed since she had last seen Ron. 10 years had passed since she had screamed and raged at the man she loved. 10 years had passed since the last conversation she had with Ron, a conversation that was very one sided and wasn't really a conversation at all. It was basically her yelling at him.

The truth was she had yelled at him for no good reason. She could have blamed the alcohol in her system or the workload that have left her exhausted and her friends' gripping and prodding were what caused the explosion but she knew she couldn't do that. She had seen the irritation and annoyance Ron had with his job but she didn't think to comfort him. She had seen the insecurity Ron was feeling and didn't think to reassure him or alleviate his worries. For such a smart witch, she wasn't very bright. She should have seen the signs that something was wrong but she was so caught up in her own problems and troubles that she didn't even see the ones of the man she loved.

And by Merlin she did love him.

She had loved him with all her heart but she was mean and selfish, angry and bitter. She had drove him away by the time she realized how much he meant to her.

She remembers Ginny's angry words after Ron left and how true they were because she knew for all the trouble Ron went to in order to avoid books he was much smarter than he seemed.

She remembers dreaming of Ron being with her, of how they used to be before any of this started. She remembers waking up from such vivid dreams to an empty bed, Ron's side unslept in and cold.

She remembers crying and breaking down eight months after the argument and being found by Ginny which led to them finally making up. She remembers how every time she heard the floo flare she expected him to come home and call out a friendly greeting as he entered. However, time passed and her friends encouraged her to go out and try to move on, move past Ron. She tired and it was difficult but she did. She gradually went on dates and had boyfriends but none of them seemed to last very long until she finally met someone who clicked. He was patient and kind and had learned long since to stop making assumptions. Together they were a spectacular couple both of them quick-witted enough to rival a Ravenclaw despite having never been placed in the "house of smarts". He helped her get past her troubles and was sensitive enough to pick up on when she was hurt or feeling down. He cared about her comfort and often placed her needs above his despite her protests.

He didn't mind that a part of her still loved Ron and would always love Ron. He knew what Ron meant to her and all that they had went through together. He didn't try to take Ron's place but he made his own place in her heart and Hermione found herself letting him.

They had been together for 3 years when he had finally broached the topic of marriage so incredibly nervous and so incredibly afraid. She remembers how he had blurted it out and she had dropped the glass in her hand in surprise, the glass shattering into a million shards at her feet. He had hurriedly backtracked as she turned away from him in contemplation, babbling apologies as she took a deep breath and thought about it. She decided that she would stop hurting others in an effort to punish herself. She would move on from Ron and she would find someone else.

She would find someone else to spend the rest of her life with because Ron had given her the go ahead all those years ago but she hadn't listened, hadn't allowed herself to feel anything romantically for anyone. Yet, she realized that she fell hard for the man behind her but she denied her growing attraction and dare she say it, love, and so she turned around with a smile quieting his apologies with a smile and a kiss firmly planted on his lips. When she finally pulled away he looked shocked because she usually wasn't the one to initiate things.

She smiled softly at his expression and said, "Yes, I look forward to it."

For a second he seemed frozen until her words finally registered in his mind and his face broke into a large grin as he slipped the ring on her finger and then gave her a hug while devoured her mouth. That was six months ago and their wedding was a couple months away.

Tonight they had been at the Weasleys for dinner and it was quite peaceful until they were putting away the dishes and Ginny screamed, the sound of silverware clattering beneath her. Harry, James, Albus and Lily came running followed by everyone else. **(A/N: Please remember that the only thing not canon compliant is Hermione/Ron being a couple and subsequently having children. Everyone else is married to whomsoever they had been in canon and have the children they have in canon)**

Ginny stood with one of her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face as she used the other to point to the Weasley family clock. The clock now had many hands on it but it was clear which hand she was concerned about because all the other ones were pointed to home.

Ron's hand was pointed to Mortal Peril and glowing red. Everyone's hand glowed slightly and Mortal Peril usually meant as hinted by the name in danger of dying or in trouble. However, when it was glowing red it meant that the person actually was in the process of dying. All of the adults knowing full well what it meant could do nothing but grasp their loved ones as they watched helplessly hoping fervently that something, anything, would stop the death of someone who was their son/brother by blood or not. It was not to be and their prayers went unanswered as they watched the light become brighter and brighter until with flash the hand disappeared signaling that the possessor of the hand had departed the land of the living.

Ginny sank to her knees cradled against Harry chest as she sobbed. Hermione looked around to the teary faces and couldn't take anymore so she ran. She ran and ran until she could no longer and sank to the ground against the tree by the lake with these thoughts shooting through her mind so quickly she didn't even notice that her fiance had draped a thick blanket over shoulders and pulled her into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

It seemed that hours had passed before she stopped crying and perhaps they had.

She turned around leaning against him now while facing the lake as she said, "This was his favorite spot, you know. He would come here to think or whenever he felt like he needed to get away. He was a nice person, you know and I….. I was horrible. I put myself before him. I didn't care about what he went through even though he helped me through the fear of Bellatrix. I….I used to.. Um.. flinch every time someone moved their hands quickly and so he would always go slowly with me. He would make sure everyone else did too until I could handle it. I was a hypocrite I yelled at him for doing all those things and troubling me even though I probably troubled him twice as much. I was so mean but he was a jerk too, you know."

Hermione raged "He should have been upset with me. He should have screamed and yelled back. He should have thrown everything he did back at me." Her voice cracked, her anger ebbing, "He should have been angry but he wasn't. In fact, he wanted me to be happy. He told I was right and that I should find what I'm looking for."

A hum came from above her from where her fiance's chin rested on her head as Hermione forced a bitter laugh, "And you know the worst part? He was right. I know we would have never worked out not like we were or at least not like I was. I wouldn't have worked out with anyone the way I was. I was so self-centered at the time and sometimes I still am. I don't know how you stand me because I'm not worth it. I'm so terrible. I don't deserve you at all. I knew the signs that we weren't working with Ron but I kept going because I liked being in a relationship not because I loved him and now he's gone and I feel so bad about saying those horrid things about him. What's even worse is that you're listening to me talking about another man and you're not minding it. Why? Why are you so amazing? Why can't you get angry either?"

As Hermione trailed off seemingly lost, her fiance sighed, "Hey, look at me. I love you because well you're amazing. You may have been bookish and annoying when you were younger but you aren't now, haven't been for a while. Yes, you are bossy sometimes and don't like when someone disagrees with you or keeps things from you but that's okay. You'll get over it or maybe you won't; everyone has their faults. I can get prideful occasionally too. I can't say I love you unless I accept all of you: the good and the bad. Don't you ever forget that! You know why I don't get upset with you for speaking of Ron? It is because I know how close you and he were and even if you might not want to pursue a relationship with him anymore that does not mean you may not love him as a brother or something more. I understand that and won't hate you for it," He kissed her forehead, "I know it doesn't make sense but some things never do."

Hermione shook, tears streaming once again, "But...But… That's not… That...I just wish I could have done something. He's gone and I'll never get to apologize to him. I'll never get to have him as my best friend again. It kills me to know that the last thing I said to him was so hurtful. I called him a waste of space and told him no one would want to put up with someone like him."

She shook her head and sighed, her tears quelling as his arms tightened around her, "At least I will be able to fulfill his last request at least the one directed at me. He told me to find someone I might actually love and I think I have. Hell, I'm going to marry you aren't I? I love you a lot."

She finished so softly it was a wonder her fiance even heard but from the sharp intake of breath he clearly hard. Hermione never said Love ever. It was a word that only he used and she never said back. That doesn't mean she didn't love him; it just meant she never said it aloud. The way her eyes shone when he looked at her told him she did indeed reciprocate his feelings. However, it was nice to hear her say it even more so when he knew how difficult it was for her to say such.

"I know you do but thank you for saying it. Now, let's get up otherwise you'll get pneumonia from staying out in the rain." He said as he stood and offered her his hand.

Hermione sighed and accepted the hand as they began walking back to the burrow hand in hand. She tried to give the outward appearance that she hadn't just cried her soul out as she crossed through the house heading up the stairs. It didn't hurt that she was drenched from head to toe and the tears could be mistaken for rain.

Part of her wanted to let go of her fiance's hand to show she didn't need support but as she flinched when her eyes found themselves drawn to clock that now longer had Ron on it she couldn't help but send a grateful smile at him for the small squeeze on her hand.

She may try to act all calm and collected but he knew she wasn't and he wasn't unwilling to offer her comfort and remind her that she no longer stood alone.

!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!

2 hours prior at Gringotts~

Marley lay in the middle of a circle painted for a ritual. A ritual that would kill him for a length of time and disconnect him from any anchors, spell, monitoring devices, or legal documents or data. Ronald Weasley would no longer exist at all and that didn't matter to him. He had came in yesterday just three days after he had met with Griphook last in order to write up his will and schedule his "death". Griphook had requested that he perform the ritual earlier and Marley didn't really have any reason to argue or worry.

Of course that all changed when the ritual began. They had painted runes all over his body and just as they uttered the first words of the chants Marley's body erupted in pain. He had been warned it would hurt but he was unaware that it would hurt this much. It felt as though a million tiny daggers had embedded themselves in his skin and were now trying to each carve their own design into his flesh. Perhaps, this was why no one attempted this ritual or it could be the fact that the enchantment was in Gobbledygook but Marley had a feeling it was the former more than the latter.

The ritual would literally drain all of his blood and remove his flesh until his heart would no longer be able to withstand it. Of course, they would make sure his heart would withstand it until he was drained dry. Then his heart would stop and his death be acknowledged by all wizarding devices and standards even Gringotts. Swiftly after this is ensured, which should take approximately a minute and thirty seconds to do so, the Goblins would restart his heart in a way similar to a muggle jump start to his heart using a little magic to ensure it would work on the first try.

In the wizarding world, due to electricity not being workable there is no way to resurrect the heart. The Goblins however knew this was not true it was just that the Wizards' belief that it would not work that stopped it from occurring. Otherwise, how were muggleborns or half-bloods able to perform magic around muggle appliances, electronics, etc.? Typically, they performed accidental magic when they were younger until they entered the wizarding world and were told it wasn't possible and adapted the belief leading them to be unable to perform magic around muggle things in the future. Goblins were of course smarter than that and didn't deem it necessary to tell Britain; goblins could hold grudges like nobody's business.

As soon as they restarted his heart the second of part of the ritual would begin which would halt his aging permanently, a requirement for the next part of the ritual it wasn't so much of a bad thing as it was a hindrance but the ritual was much more important than the fact that would never be able to physically be any older than twenty. As soon as his aging halted the would erect a barrier around the ritual circle in order to protect Marley's body and forced all of his cells specifically blood cells to regenerate as Todd and Mary Keathe's son via an enchantment similar to blood adoption; this way if a paternity spell or blood test ever to be performed on him he would register as their legitimate child.

His parentage may be a surprise to some but it wouldn't be questioned as everyone knew that the Keathe's son had died at the tender age of six in an explosion from a sabotaged potion at their apothecary 25 years ago. They closed the apothecary soon after and disappeared never to be seen again. If they had another son five years later whilst out of the public eye no one could ascertain whether it was true or not. Never mind the fact that it was likely that after the horrific way their previous son had died, they wanted the second child protected from the wizarding world.

Thus everything was set. The entire ritual process only took 4 hours, one for him to approach death steadily and three for him to regenerate. As soon as the ritual was over he was fed multiple pain relievers, numbing potions and a pepper-up so that he'd remain conscious and brought to Griphook's office.

This time Griphook poured him some tea and as Marley thanked him and began to drink it, he realized that the Goblin respected him. Whilst learning Gobbledygook, Mary had insisted that he read up on Goblin culture as well as any other creature information and background he could find. As typical with him, he had no reason to refuse. In fact, upon living in the Keathe household with two loving and supportive mentors and later parental figures, Marley found that he had someone to actually encourage him to learn things rather than simply using his smarts for chess and strategy.

Thus, Goblins weren't the only creatures that he knew about, he also knew a fair deal of Elven and Elf, Vampire, Nymph, and Veela customs, history and traditions. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, goblins were very reserved people and only offered hospitality or courtesy to someone they respected. Serving tea was clearly being hospitable.

As Marley was about to contemplate on what this could now mean, Griphook spoke, "Lord Keathe, while I know that you were initially hired as a ward marker and medi-wizard, Gringotts would like to have you serve primarily as a potions master by opening a shop."

Griphook paused for a second to glance at Marley when he gasped, "What?"

Griphook merely grinned, "Gringotts asked around and learned of just how spectacular your potions are. Gringotts will buy you the shop and will cover the cost of equipment and stock. Let us know what you will need and we will provide it for you."

Marley stared at him for a second before asking, "Do you want to only sell Potions?"

Griphook looked puzzled for a second before catching on to what Marley was getting at and responded, "Well, if you could sell other things or had any other ideas those would be welcome as well." Griphook grinned widely, "It's your store and with your previous employment I am sure you have quite a lot of items, things and services you could sell."

Marley grinned just as widely as the Goblin, "How I choose to do so and what I choose to offer will be up to me, correct?"

The money signs in the Goblin's eyes could literally be seen as he replied, "But of course, Lord Keathe, we will provide you with the money to set it up and you can choose what you want, where you want and how you want. Simply use this card and Gringotts will pay for the transaction. Of course, Gringotts will get a portion of the profit as your investor."

Griphook handed Marley a card much similar to a muggle credit card; in fact, it could probably work in the muggle world. Marley knew that the portion would be large one but he didn't mind. He was basically given free reign to open a business of whatever he would like as long as some part of it involved selling potions. As he left the office fingering the card in his hand, he smiled brightly.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **So...How was it? What'd you think?**

 **Ron is officially dead. No he will not come back to life and he won't rejoin the family as Ron. He may become good friends with them or an honorary Weasley at some point but there is no chance that he will be there once again as their flesh and blood child. You see, a lot of fics across all fandoms deal with forgiveness and making up when a character leaves but I wanted a story where they missed that chance and for all they could care that person has died and will remain dead. In life, oftentimes we never realize what we have until it's gone and it's not right to expect that all those wrongdoings could be made up for and forgiven. Sometimes, by the time you've gotten your head out of your ass and your shit together, it is too late and people should learn to realize that. "Let them miss you. Sometimes when you're always available, they take you for granted because they think you'll always stay."**

 **Whoever figures out who Hermione's fiance is can request a fic or something else. Just so you know he is not an OC.**

 **Whoever figures out why Ron was so happy can also request a fic. (hint: Think about the things he learned and high end muggle stores)**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Secrets Shared Between Friends

**Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Paring: Undecided**

 **Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **Hello people/readers. I am glad to be alive and very sorry for the lateness but the bs in my life has killed me inside.**

 **pollo: I completely agree and we often reach this point. "I want to see them burn and cry and regret but not in that gruesome, murder way but more along the line of emotional wreck type situation, if you know what I mean." Of course I do. I know exactly what you mean and aim to make that happen. I don't think I can make any of my stories angst-free. My goal is to destroy you, burn you, and tear you apart. I'm sorry that my caps lock is not appreciated by you but I'm not sorry that I had them. Ron….What can I say about him? Well, Ron won't really show resentment not the way you would think but he would be a sneaky bastard about it by make them appreciate what they have. Your guess for her fiance is incorrect.**

 **Charitable Millionaire: My dear can I still call you barky? I'm glad you think it is original. Your guess is decent but not correct.**

 **Notsing: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

 **I will put this up for those of you who will actually care or think about it because it is good to know. These are all the birthdays for the next gen (remember Rose *born in 2000 sadly does not exist in my story. I may be persuaded to add in Hugo because right now it is 2007 and Hugo was born in 2009)I came up with most of the days and months because there is no canonically mentioned date. All we know is the year due to the fact that their ages are mentioned.**

 **Bill/ Fleur**

 **Victoire Weasley: 2 May 2000**

 **Dominique Weasley: 13 July 2002**

 **Louis Weasley 8 January 2004**

 **George/Angelina**

 **Fred II: 9 October 2005**

 **Roxanne: July 8 2008**

 **Percy/ Audrey**

 **Molly II: 2 April 2004**

 **Lucy: 22 August 2008**

 **Ginny/ Harry**

 **James Sirius: September 17 2004**

 **Albus Severus: January 20 2006**

 **Lily Luna: 7 October 2008**

 **Others**

 **Teddy: 9 April 1997**

 **Lycan Scamander 22 January**

 **Lorcan Scamander 22 January**

 **My family is one of those family that traditionally cut a cake if nothing else on birthdays. This tradition will be continued in my stories.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Secrets Shared Between Friends_

Breakfast in the burrow that morning was a dreary affair at least with the adults. As the children finished their meals quickly and went out to play quidditch or something, most of the table's remaining occupants barely touched their food and when nine owls swooped in and landed on the table each with a letter bearing the Gringotts crest, the atmosphere practically dripped with sadness.

Bill was the first one to reach for the letter, untying it and handing the bird a sausage as he began to read through the letter. The others followed closely after him, their significant other trying to offer them support.

Cries of shock were heard around the table as they read through the letter that reinforced the fact they were so desperate to simply couldn't be true.

!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **You are cordially invited to the will reading of one Ronald Billius Weasley. The will reading will occur at 1500 today in the Gringrotts branch located in Diagon Alley as per instructions of Ronald Billius Weasley that should his death come to pass the will reading would occur at noon the next day despite the typical policy of at least a 24 period to have passed before the will was to be read during business hours.**

 **May we do great business in the future,**

 **Griphook**

 **Chief of Diagon Alley Gringotts Branch**

Harry took a sharp intake of breath as he finished reading the letter before silently pulling up his pregnant wife **(I know that last chapter I said that Lily Luna was there but the truth is she had not been born yet. Sorry!)** and bringing her outside. As they walked out, they passed the children playing out in the garden and sighed.

They walked on and headed to a place both of them had been many, many times.

For an instant, Harry was reminded of when they had been younger and they would head down this way to get his best friend who would always be here whenever he could.

With a jolt, he realized that would never happen again, that he would never see Ron sitting here again. Ron was gone. He would never see Ron's smile.

The boy who had helped him through his school days was gone. His grip on Ginny tightened as he thought of all he had learned in the past few years about Ron. They looked long and hard for Ron but time passed and any hope of finding him dwindled. Yet now, Harry wished more than anything in the world that he had continued looking. He owed that to Ron who had his back in situations where he didn't have to.

When he found out Ron had left suddenly at the party. He had been more than a little drunk but decided to just let him cool off. He knew he could have followed him but he did not. Even when he should have followed him because that was what Ron would have done. Ron would have followed him and stopped him from doing anything stupid. Ron was always there for them. Knew when to push for answers and when to hold off. He was the one to comfort them when they were upset and as the months passed, Harry cursed himself for not following Ron because as an auror they each had a tracer on them.

If only Harry had followed Ron before he deactivated his tracer….

If only Harry had cared enough….

If only Harry had paid enough attention…..

If only Harry had interrupted their fight….

As the years passed his mind swirled with "if only"s. He was sure all of their minds swirled with "if only''s. He knew that even though Molly and Arthur acted horrible about or regarding Ron when he was gone but they slowly got better. They realized they acted worse than they had with Percy.

However, as they slowly moved through his disappearance, they began to learned things about Ron from others as well as each other that they had never known before.

Ron always said he hated corned beef. It was not until Luna had invited all of them over for a picnic and a chance to meet Rolf that they found he had an actual reason for disliking it.

 _Flashback~7 years ago_

They were all quite excited to meet the man who had caught Luna's heart. Ginny who was closest to Luna told Harry they had met while searching for the same creature.

Harry wearing muggle jeans and a button up and Ginny wearing a summer dress headed through the floo. As they stepped out, Harry stumbling slightly, they were greeted by Luna who led them out into the garden.

Neville, Hannah, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Hermione, Ernie and a man they presumed to Rolf Scamander were at the table. Rolf was a dark-skinned man with brown hair. As Harry sat down and shook his hand, blue eyes met his.

A smile graced his features before he said, "Nice to meet you. As you might have guessed my name is Newt Scamander."

Harry smiled and nodded before they began conversing. Later on when they had been eating and George and Harry had been debating over types of sandwiches, Luna mentioned Ron. Harry remembers it clearly.

"Not everyone likes the same things,you know."commented Luna, "Sometimes they is real reasons for it as well. Like Ron didn't like corned beef because he would feel really bad afterwards and his back would itch. You should respect people's preferences even if it is snort nacs over nargles."

Silence followed her comment as her guests along with Rolf Scamander who realised how important this comment was.

Finally, George spoke out, "How did you know? About Ron?"

"He told me." she said nonchalantly.

"He told you?" Ginny asked, "He never told us and we're his siblings."

It could have been taken as an insult but the raw hurt in her voice made her feelings clear. She was heartbroken. It was such a simple thing something that one could easily confide especially with family but apparently not. She sighed recalling all the times Ron had complained about having to eat corned beef and the way everyone had ignored it. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the sorrow within her upon the discovery that her brother had told such a thing not to her or his family, not that they deserved to know, but to someone who wasn't even one of his close friends.

Was she, though? Could it be that she was someone her brother trusted?

Lips thin, Ginny turned to Luna, "What else do you know about Ron?"

And so, it began. Luna told them a lot. She told them about how she had found out about his allergy which was on a day that many at the table recalled well. It was a day during a summer when they were in school upon which they were all at the burrow.

It was nice to have a point wherein the tensions of the war were temporarily no longer hanging above their heads. They spent time mingling and having fun. Harry remembers how when sandwiches were passed around by Molly, Ron had scowled but still eaten his, corned beef. He remembers how Ron had scarfed down the meal and got up. He remembers how he didn't even bother to ask where he was going. He remembers how Ron had been gone for a long time and he had merely shrugged.

Luna says she saw him head inside and up the stairs and the nargles had suggested she follow him. Taking their suggestion she went up the stairs and saw him enter the bathroom. Having a knack for these types of things and worry for her friend, Luna opened the door without knocking. Ron was sitting by the toilet bowl panting heavily, tears streaming down his face.

His voice was rough and tired when he said without looking, "It's not what you think."

Luna stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"I don't Purge if that's what you think and I'm not sick. It's just….It's nothing." Ron sighed.

Luna sighed, kneeling down next to him offering a handkerchief, "Nothing is never nothing. Nothing is always something."

"It's just an allergy. I hate corned beef but it's not because I hate it. I hate it because I am allergic to it. There's something in it that makes my back itchy and red so I tried to throw up before I started showing symptoms. It turns out, it was too late." **(A/N: I do not remember if that actually works. If it does, then let me know. I'm allergic to eggplants. It would be good to keep that in mind.)**

As he spoke he stood and headed to his room Luna following on his heels. Seeing as bile already coated his shirt, he shrugged it off. Turning his back to Luna, he rummaged for another shirt. Just as he was about to put on a shirt, a hand was on his shoulder. He was reminded that he was not alone. Blushing slightly, he turned his attention to Luna.

"Snorklac scales can be mixed into a salve to help with the pain and avoid scarring." Luna smiled at him, "Don't you worry about getting your hands on a Snorklac. I will make it for you."

At that, Ron gave her a genuine and bright smile, "Thanks, Luna. You always seem to know everything. It used to scare me because I was afraid you might see through me and say something about it."

Ron sat down on the bed, Luna settling next to him, "but you never did and I'm glad. Thank you."

 _Time skip- 6 months later within technical flashback_

Luna was sitting out by the lake quietly humming and doodling when Ron called out to her, "Hey, Luna!"

He was running and skidded to a halt next to her, "Here. I um… got you something. It's not really a present but I need help with him and I was hoping you might help me."

In his hand he held a small pillow with a sleeping bowtruckle, "I had him with a disillusion charm all day but he was hurt and I bandaged it a bit but I just wanted to make sure. I'm really worried about him. You know a lot about this. Socanyoupleasehelpme?"

Luna smiled, "Of course, here let me see."

Ron let out a breath of relief as he settled down next to Luna, offering the pillow to her.

* * *

 **I really really wanted to get the will reading in here but I couldn't come up with enough inspiration. It's actually part of the reason I took so long to get this up.** **I would really appreciate some tips or ideas for the will.**

 **As for Hermione's fiance, no one got it right so far. You can still guess until I actually come out and say it. The reward is still up for grabs.**

 **Any comments, questions? I promise this wasn't just a filler. Especially the last couple bits. The end part was supposed to come after the will reading but I switched it because I hadn't written the will reading. In the end, I just switched it up. Doesn't hurt the plots so why not?**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	6. Famous Last Words

**Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Pairing: Undecided**

 **Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 **A/N: Has it really been a year since I updated? Sorry about the long wait! I don't really have any excuses beyond life and me being incredibly busy as well as lazy. I'm a high schooler. I'm fickle. I honestly still have no idea what I'm doing but decided to continue anyway. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Notsing: Yes! I'm glad you see what I see. Thanks for the idea as for what he'll give away!**

 **Chemrunner57: I missed that I put that! Whoops. Should Ron be at the reading of the will? Maybe. We'll see.**

 **KisunaFuji: I know right? Luna is an awesome friend.**

 **The Trash: how did you review twice? And I'm planning on it. I love Ron too.**

 **Arwalia10 (guest): Thank you!**

* * *

Ginny sighed as she followed the goblin through Gringotts to what seemed to be the will-reading room with a vaulted ceiling and comfortable seating arranged around the room. She didn't want to believe that her brother had died. Her brother was clever and thorough. For something to kill him was unthinkable. More than that, she still hadn't apologized for not noticing everything that happened to him. She hadn't apologized for never defending him. She hadn't made up for how horrid she had been. She didn't, no couldn't believe it and yet the truth was before her. As she lowered herself into a chair she looked around and noted the people. There weren't many she noted with surprise, only family as well as Hermione, Luna, and Harry. Her husband planted himself next to her. His face was solemn and full of sorrow no doubt mirroring her own.

A few seconds later she turned and found Draco Malfoy entering across the room.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed to Harry, standing up only for Harry to pull her back down.

"You cannot enter a will room without invitation. He's here for a reason." Harry whisper back.

"but…"Ginny began before Harry interrupted.

"No. Let it go. We're here for Ron not him."

Ginny scowled but accepted crossing her arms and waiting. The murmuring in the room became silent as the door slammed closed behind Charlie the last to arrive.

A table had been placed on one side of the room where no seats were placed and a goblin unfurled a scroll on it. A black screen appeared float above the table. Griphook moved forward then, whispered a few words and walked to the side. Moments later, Several intakes of breath could be heard throughout the room as Ron appeared in place of the black screen. His hair was cut shorter than they had ever seen and streaked with white.

Ron began to speak, " Hello. In a few days, I will be undertaking something that will most certainly lead to my death. If you're seeing this then I guess it actually did.

I'll start with an overall message and then a message for each person. I hope you all are well. Ten years have passed since I have last seen most of you, I know that I missed many of your birthdays, celebrations, weddings and children. For that, I am sorry. I care for all of you. I wish the best of luck and I hope you happiness in life. I can't say I haven't missed you. I am at peace with the way things are so don't hate yourselves for what happened, move on and learn from it.

I value my family though they may not value me and for that I will give each of my nieces and nephews 15,000 galleons. The money will only be able to be accessed and used by the children themselves. The rest will be donated to St. Mungo's.

Although, I care for my parents and siblings and I don't blame you for everything you did to me, I want you to know I didn't really leave anything valuable to you so if you are only here to see what I have left in your name I suggest you leave now."

Here there was a pause for a few moments but no one moved.

Ron continued, sighing softly, "I'm going to guess that Mum and Dad left assuming they were even here. Harry as my friend, I hope you let them know what I say here. Maybe, you could give it to them as a memory or something. Mum, Dad, I used to wonder why you didn't love me. I used to wonder why you gave everything to everyone else but nothing to me. You never noticed me; you never worried about me; you never concerned yourself with me. I always received punishments harsher than the others did. 'Least loved always by the mother who craves a daughter' is what the horcrux said to me. I had known it was true but it hurt to hear it out loud. I guess that too many things piled on top of each and I had to leave. You blamed me because I had witnessed Fred's death and hadn't stopped it. You hated me for leaving Harry and Hermione during the horcrux hunt. None of it was my fault. I didn't deserve all the blame, hate and extreme punishments. What you did was wrong and there was no excuse. Hermione wasn't the only reason I left. You had told me that I shouldn't bother to come back to burrow if I couldn't bother to propose to Hermione so I didn't. I didn't come back. It would have ended sooner or later.

I didn't want what everyone else wanted to just relax after the war. I wanted the single-mindedness of the chase that we had during the war. I didn't want to give it up so I became an agent and I worked internationally where there was no shortage of criminals, duels and thrills. I'll admit that while I have many enemies, it is better than having enemies within your own home. Mum, Dad, I'm sad that I don't know what it felt to be loved by my parents but it's alright because after everything I still love Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ginny. I never stopped loving you guys and that's why it hurt that none of you ever cared about the things that happened to me. Because of that battle and the brain in fifth year, I received a slow acting curse. Due to this curse, there are things I have not been able to do since I was 17. Because of that curse, I will never fly on a broom again. I cannot write more than a few sentences because I no longer know how to write. Because of the snatchers that captured me during the horcrux hunt, I am colorblind. I was hit by a lot of curses during the battle of hogwarts because I took a lot of curses that were aimed at other people. I think I have wasted enough time and I doubt you want to hear about all of them so I'll move on to the next person.

Ginny, I know you didn't see all of the things that happened to me but it still hurt that you hadn't cared about the ones you did. I guess you had the right though as I didn't realize what was happening to you in your first year leading you to almost die. I'm sorry for doing that. I did my best to look after you since then. Even trying to protect you from guys which you didn't like very much. Anyway, congratulations on marrying Harry. He's a very important friend and you better take care of him or I'll come back to haunt you. I left you the deluminator and I know this doesn't really mean anything but I always wanted to buy you beautiful dress-robes after all the years we spent wearing second hand robes. Griphook should be giving it to you now."

Sure enough, Griphook walked up to her and with a box in his hands. She pulled out the dress from the box gasping. It was dark green lined with emeralds, semi-precious gems and embroidered with gold thread.

Ron waited a moment before continuing on while Ginny looked at the dress, "It cost quite a bit and I called a couple favors but I wanted you to have this as I never blamed you for not standing up for me and helping me. I love you, Ginny. I had hoped that I would be there to see you wear this dress. All I can ask now is that you wear it at least once.

Harry, you were one of the most important people in my life. It's not your fault that you didn't come after me because I had already known this was going to happen. I'm sorry for all the times I let my insecurities and doubts cloud my judgement and hurt you. Please don't blame yourself for anything at all. I died due to my own choices. Nothing else, okay. Take care of Teddy and the rest of the little terrors, will you? You don't have to tell them about me, I know I was a bit of a burden and you'd rather not have ghosts of the past lingering.

Hermione, I don't really know what to say to you other than good luck. I hope you moved on. We wouldn't have worked and I'm sorry for that but I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't make you happy so I hope you'll find some that does. I loved you, Hermione Granger with all of my heart but it didn't take me long to realize that you never did. You only fooled yourself into believing you did. I hope now you found someone to love, who can give you what I couldn't. I was too broken to be loved Hermione so don't blame yourself.

George, I really hated the pranks you pulled on me. I have been scared of spiders because of those times you locked me in the shed with hundred of them. I know you liked pranks but the ones you pulled on me were worse that pranks. They weren't harmless but I know that you know that now. You've grown up now. You know now that there is a line that you should not cross. I'm glad. I always thought you were incredibly brave to chase after your dreams like I never did.

Percy, as annoying and snotty as you were to the family. I'm glad you realized it quickly and I don't blame you for protecting your girlfriend. I know you would never truly betray your family and for that I am happy. Good luck with your job and good luck with being perfect. I hope you achieve your ambition, my most slytherin brother.

Charlie, I hope you had fun with all those dragons and I'm glad you came back. Though, I can't help but be astounded by how you defied mum so much and drove her to be so worried about you. I'm glad you weren't burnt to a crisp or eaten by a dragon. Have fun creating mischief and being adventurous.

Bill, I always looked up to you. You were my role model and my ideal. I always wanted to be like you but I never managed it. It broke me apart to hide the pain from you because you always tried to protect me when I was little. Fortunately, it became easier and easier as you grew older and farther away from me. You were the only one who ever looked into my eyes so when you didn't, no one was any the wiser. It's not your fault because you were so much older and plagued with so many responsibilities you didn't need my problems on top of all of yours.

Luna, you always saw right through me and helped me. Thank you for that. Thank you for respecting me as your friend and promising to only say anything when someone asked. Thank you for being there when no one was. Thank you for everything Luna. I left you this book on all the creatures I stumbled across in my travels in Africa. I know you always wanted to know the variations of creatures between the north and south and so I hope it will help you. I heard you got hitched, congrats to the lucky bloke. I hope he know what a treasure you are.

Draco, isn't it crazy that my closest friends are blondes? Thanks for patching me up again and again after all these years. You really are a stellar medi-wizard. I know you might think that if you had known about what happened you could have saved me but it wasn't something you could reverse. I knew it was going to happen. It was a life for a life. You know exchanges like those are next to impossible to escape from. Don't you dare blame yourself for this and Patient-healer confidentiality exists even after death so not a peep from you. Greengrass better be a real fantastic witch for snaring a prince like you. I know Scorpius will ask about me and you can tell him the truth if you'd like but only when he needs to know. Also, although your kid screeches like a banshee, he's still cute so you can't murder him for blowing up your potions lab all the time. Goodbye, to all of you."

With a small wave at the end, Ron flicked out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a lot of words. My arms hurt. Yikes. It took me a long time to come up with that so I hope you like it.**

 **Any guesses as to what will happen next? I'm curious actually as to what you guys expect. I might even change the story if you're ideas are appealing. So far, I know a few things I want to happen and I have the next couple chapters planned out for the most part.**

 **Anyway, to my Muslim readers: Eid Mubarak!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Fairilina**


	7. Made With Patchwork

**Hi everyone! I know I'm a bit late but at least I only took a month. I'm quite busy as a high school junior so be prepared for inconsistent updates. This chapter is in Draco's POV and everything will make sense eventually.**

 **Otherwise, how are you all? I'm desperate for reviews that no one seems to grant me. Please review. It makes me update faster.**

* * *

 **Title: Rewriting History**

 **Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.**

 **Paring: Undecided Rating: T (may change later)**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Made with Patchwork_**

 _Last time in Keeping History:_

" _...Don't you dare blame yourself for this and Patient-healer confidentiality exists even after death so not a peep from you. Greengrass better be a real fantastic witch for snaring a prince like you. I know Scorpius will ask about me and you can tell him the truth if you'd like but only when he needs to know. Also, although your kid screeches like a banshee, he's still cute so you can't murder him for blowing up your potions lab all the time. Goodbye, to all of you."_

 _With a small wave at the end, Ron flicked out of sight._

Draco sighed as he stared at where Ron's face had been moments before, internally cursing. He kept his face carefully blank of the internal turmoil he was experiencing.

 _14 years prior-_

The fact that Harry Potter managed to get into the triwizard tournament while Draco could not was a fact Lucius Malfoy did not miss; the fact that Harry tied for first during the first task when Draco had assured him that the idiotic gryffindor could in no way win was also a fact that Lucius Malfoy did not miss. Both facts kindled Lucius's anger as he made a plan, a plan to visit his son. As a parent, Draco's father was allowed to come onto campus to visit his son by speaking to his head of house. Due to the fact that said head of house was Draco's godfather meant that Severus had none of the reservations he normally held about parents visiting.

On the morning of the visit which was a Tuesday as his mother had informed him in an owl as his father refused to speak to him, Draco felt his heart sinking as Snape asked him to stay behind after Potions. Severus looked at him blankly as he walked up to his desk before he opened his office door and gestured inside.

Draco turned expecting Severus to enter as well but the Potions Master merely turned towards the door before he said, "I will return after dinner."

Draco gulped and sat in one of the chairs in the office as he waited for his father to arrive. Minutes later, Lucius Malfoy stepped through the floo, irritation rolling off of him in waves.

"Draco, I have come upon the knowledge that Harry Potter a fourth year just like yourself managed to get into the Tri -Wizard Tournament while you could not. I have realized that your mother and I have sheltered and spoiled you too much. _Crucio!"_ said the elder Malfoy pointing his wand at his son.

Draco gritted his teeth refusing to scream so that his father would see another weakness and refusing to get caught. He had seen no silencing spells or privacy wards put up so he needed to assume they had not been. He could not afford whatever the consequences may be for someone to stumble across them. It was a few minutes before he was brought to his knees by the pain and his father lifted the curse and casted another hex. The skin on his shoulders and arms began to peel itself from him.

Another hex was followed by more agony. Countless more came after. Half of the spells were those he recognized and half weren't. His semblance of time lost somewhere after the first ten had been cast. He could not withhold screaming by the time the torture curse was cast the fifth time. He didn't know if his father was angered by his screams or delighted but it seemed as though he was trying to bring them forth.

His screams were soundless by the time his father finally stops the barrage of curses. His voice had given up after hours of screaming. It seemed his father could no longer stand the sight of him writhing on the floor any longer as he put his wand away. His father's eyes roved over his form and turned away.

"I can't believe I sired something so pathetic. Get out of my sight and do not disgrace the Malfoy name again." he father snarled.

The young blond's entire body was in agony but even so he managed a "Yes sir." and pulled himself to his feet before exiting the room. Once in the corridor, Draco quickly cast a glamour to hide his disheveled state. He needed to get himself together. He knew his ankle was sprained and his left wrist was fractured. He knew that countless cuts and bruises littered his body but he also knew that he could not go the Hospital Ward where the Matron would be duty bound to report his injuries and his father would find out because they would never think that his father was the cause and his father would punish him even more for being so weak as require aid.

Therefore, when he went up the floors of Hogwarts, he did not stop at the first floor where the Hospital wing. Instead, he headed up to a place he knew he could heal himself in peace, a place the house-elves called the "Come and Go" room. It was usually dangerous for anyone not fully trained in the healing arts to attempt healing spells, especially complicated spells such as those to heal sprains, fractures and broken bones but that was neither here nor there. For Draco could not go to one that was fully trained and he had been forced to learn almost all of the most advanced healing so as to survive his father's wrath.

The young heir was quite equipped to handle the situation at present, he thought as he paced three times. Of course, that was before he entered the door and registered that he was not alone. The Slytherin wanted to get angry and hex the stranger for being in the room but for some unknown reason, his voice died in his throat as he took in the sight before him. The melody of a piano filled the room which appeared the same way it usually appeared when he occupied it: a comfortable sitting room consisting of shades of silver and blue, barely lit as large bay windows overlooked a chilled evening landscape he had never seen before. The pianist's back was to him although, Draco doubted he would be noticed even if he hadn't been. The pianist's figure swayed to the weary song as Draco felt himself mesmerized with the stranger who was partially obscured in the darkness. **(A/N: Cookies to who has gotten my references thus far. )**

So entranced was he that he was unaware of the hours that passed as he watched. So entranced was he that the fading of his glamour escaped his notice. So entranced was he that he never noticed as the blood loss and pain takes his toll on him. It was only when his legs crumpled beneath him and the playing suddenly halted that he realized where he was and what he was doing. The day had exhausted him and while he could hear the footsteps approaching he had no idea who it was as night had long since fallen and the moon had long since been obscured by a cloud.

He could only stiffen as the footstep grew louder, too drained by pain and blood loss to do much else as the approached. He could hear the stranger's breathing as he leaned over him and he wondered if the stranger could see in the dark. It was likely that he could as he had no trouble in locating Draco.

Seconds later, with a feeble protest he felt himself being lifted up in arms that had not looked as strong while dancing across the piano as they did beneath him. His was wand was in his sleeve but he had neither the urge nor the strength to draw it. He was set down on something soft, one of the couches in the room with a pillow beneath his head.

A soft and vaguely familiar voice spoke then casting spells in quick succession. Despite his last experience in such a scenario, Draco found himself trusting the wizard before him to not do the same. He was proven right as he drifted in and out of consciousness feeling the pain that engulfed his body begin to fade. When his bones and ligaments realigned he did not feel the same pain he normally did as he healed himself as a gentle push corrects his injuries.

He is alone when he awakens in the morning to sunlight streaming into the room and a silver blanket tucked around him. A couple potions vials are sitting on the table. There are labels but Draco already recognized them as blood replenishing potions. He hates his weakness and is surprise upon walking into the great hall for breakfast that his injuries have not become the talk of the castle. He does not say anything to anyone and he knows no one knows of his absence except his housemates and that they will not ask.

As the week passes, his mind is preoccupied by the mystery that was the pianist. The only thing he could recall was worried blue eyes staring at him. He returns to the seventh floor five days after the incident and everything is the same as it always had been. Yet it is different for there was no piano tucked in the corner of the room. Yet everything is different for there was no stranger dancing on the keys. Everything is as it once was and yet, Draco feels as if nothing is the same. He leaves the room with a sigh and goes through the following days in a daze. He is surprised that no has noticed but even more surprised when someone does.

He is in potions and they are making a dreamless sleep potion when his mind drifts to wonder where the stranger had gotten a blood replenishing potion. Did he perhaps make it himself? Or did he steal it from Snape's or Madam Pomfrey's stores? Perhaps, he ordered it from outside of Hogwarts but then why would he order it unless he needed it himself? The questions swirled within him as he swirled his potion absentmindedly adding ingredients.

Suddenly, his head of house appears at his side and pulls him away from the potion. Startled he looks around to realize that the class has been cleared out.

"I dismissed the class as in a few more minutes, that pathetic attempt at a dreamless sleep potion will explode. There are wards in this classroom to keep the explosions contained to this so you will follow me to my office to explain yourself." Snape informed him as swept through the classroom to his office.

Draco took a deep breath before following after his head of house, knowing that his godfather would expect a truthful explanation, something that the blond felt unwilling to give.

* * *

 **Please see if you can figure what this chapter was about or why it was here. Why did I include this? What does it mean? Where am I going with this? How do you feel about the stranger? Please tell me your guesses.**

 **Also, here is my question for today. What is your favorite thing to write with?**

 **And finally, please, please review. Reviews give me strength. Review give me inspiration. Review if you wish the next chapter to come out faster.**


End file.
